That Fatal Night
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: This is a CameronHouse Fic, after a terrible tragedy , can cameron overcome it? will house realize his feelings? what will he do when he thinks he can lose her?. Chapter 10 is up.
1. That horrid night

That Night

Part 1

It was a hot , humid summer night the windy breeze rocks the trees outside her bedroom window with the moon shinning down from the sky.

Sitting on her bedcovers reading a book there is silence but the rustle of the trees from outside

'Creak, Creak'

Sounds that scared her she jumped up and looked around the room and quickly closed the window then sitting on the edge of the bed with her knees to her chest while rocking herself back and forth with her eyes closed waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly out of nowhere, well aparantely from the open door _ damn forgot to lock it._.. a shadow figure stands above her she screams, though she is silenced with a knife to her throat.

After tying her up and blindfolding her so that she had noway of identifying him he forcefully strips her clothes and begins to undo the button on his pants as he forces himself upon her while she cries and screams in pain and terror.

Her wrists feel like her circulation has been cut off completely as well with her ankles, now paralyzed with fear of what he was going to do next

Slapping her doesnt shut her up so to end it, he picks up his knife once again and starts to cut into her stomach and begins to stab at he one, two, three, four and five timesr until he felt was enough that she was dead when there was silence in the room no more crying or screaming, he was in control., and from that he gets up and jumps out of the window..

15 Minutes later the police show up after the neighbours had heard screams and called the police

Meanwhile at Princeton plainsboro teaching hospital, Dr Greg House sits at his desk playing with his gameboy one of his amusements when boredom sets in which these days is quite often.

It was a good round that is until Dr Cuddy walks in the room and interruts him making him lose the game.

_"Ah, Cuddy noo go away your interrupting me, look what you did now?"_

Ignoring his comment she walks to him and looks at him in a serious way but then again whats new as he wonders what she wanted from him now, he had no urgent cases to work on at the moment, no one indesperate need for his help and Cameron had left after their argument earlier on in the day which he couldnt get off his mind.

_"Patient in OR get in there NOW"_

This was more of a demand and she had raised her voice at him which happens well rarely these days he just normally tolerates her whenever she is in a mood or something which is a everyday thing.

Greg puts his Gameboy console down on the table and faces her.

_" what?.. I dont do surgerys too many body parts to comply with i will just sit here with you can get someone else to handle it, go and find cameron or Forman... uhh yes get chase who thinks he can do anything and everything, so yeah... thats it.."_

Cuddy picks up his game from his hand as he had started playing once again ignoring her and she puts it in hr pocket trying to decide whether or not to just throw it in the trash.

_"hey now, thats not very nice give that back or i wont report you"_

Smirking at her, half annoyed and half angry, how dare she take his toys away from him that was his only fun around here.

_"Cameron, its Cameron"_

She said in an urgency waiting for him to get the hint and realize what she was saying to think about someone else but himself for once.

_"yeah, yeah what about her?. so she's going to do it?..okay great now leave... Please"_

he tries to shoo her away but she continues to stand there flabaghasted and angry at him for not getting it so she throws a file on his desk.

_"No your idiot, its CAMMERON, like she is the patient was just brought in by the paramedics something is really wrong and i just thought you would have wanted to be there considering your kinda close with her , its bad really bad sonofabitch stabbed her 5 times not sure if she is going to make it"_

One look at the file then he throws it back on his desk, he picks up his cane that was lying next to the wall and sped right out of the room like a speed of light.

No matter what he did or didnt feel for her there was noway he was going to let her die no way in hell that was going to happen, he would give anything and everything to save her.

As he made his way there all these thoughts and memories began to roll through his mind, their first meeting, their flirting, non date, then followed by their real date which hadnt gone smoothly thanks to him and his stupidity.

While preping for the surgery they bring her in and is taken aback to see her this way, blood everywhere, stab wounds, bruises .

She then suddenly awakens to find him above her.

_" Greg.. uh i mean House, oh god... I'm sorry... pain..what happened, I'm glad your here... i..."_

he looks at her coughing and finding every strength in her to get the words out, he kisses her forehead kneeling down next to her.

_" Shh, Its okay be alright I'm here and im going to take care of you. and thats a promise but dont talk... all i know is that you were stabbed I'm going to save you, i wont let anything happen to you, i cant... i wont lose you now"_

Looking into his eyes she knows he is telling the truth, no lies no sarcasm, nothing but the truth something you see rarely from him because like he says everybody lies and that includes himself.

_" Listen to me...if... if i dont make it... dont be scared... i want... you to know... i...i love you..."_

BEEPP BEEP

before he can respond her heart monitor starts beeping at him telling him that she is flatlining_. oh god I'm losing her, NO!_

"Lets get her in there before its too late"


	2. from bad to worse

Thank you to everyone to submitted feedback, i admit the first part wasnt the best i hadnt written in awhile... oh and in this part, im sorry if some medical stuff if left out... im not much of a medical writer, as i dont know much terminology.

thanks again.

Part 2

As Cameron lays there on the operating table with blood everywhere , House cant believe that someone as beautiful and perfect as her could be here in a life threateningt situation.

'Damnit concentrate'

His brain was telling him otherwise he could possibly lose her forever and he could not go through that again especially she doesnt know how he feels.

Two Hours later, he came out of surgery without hope in his eyes. thankfully she was now stable and is fighting to live

'Strong willed, Knew she would pull through' But in reality he didnt, he feared she wouldnt survive he takes a breath that goes through his lungs sighing in relief then finally collapsing in a nearby chair in his office.

A few minutes later Cuddy comes in, obviously looking for him.

' How is she doing?' She asked him in a concerned tone, worried about her friend and employee.

'yeah, she is doing okay we got her stable eventually although it was a difficult procedure but what can i say, I'm good! she does have a fighting spirit we all know that and thankfully in this case she used it to survive" His smirk turns into a frown then continues.

'Even though she may be okay, physically but emotionally is not going to be easy to come to grips with, i cant even imagine how she must feel'

Sadness upon his face he turns away not wanting to show his emotion to anyone less alone cuddy so he turned himself into stone like he has done so many times without having to try.

'Are YOU okay?'

'I'm fine, why wouldnt i be?. I'm not the one who had to go through all that tonight so i ned to remind you?'

She gave him this look that she knew he was lying as he usually does as it goes with his saying that everybody lies' which they may for certain reasons and he has very good reasons for doing so, well to an extent.

' I know but i can se this has taken a toll on you and even though you may deny it i know you care for this girl its okay its easy to get emotional when something this terrible happens to someone you care about'

he continud to stare at her blankly, attempting to once again hide his true emotions but knew what she was saying it didnt mean that he had to do anything about it he knew he should but would he? probably not.

'Who me?. I dont like anyone'

Cuddy smirked at him knowing him as she does she knew that right now he couldnt deal with too many things at once, with Cameron like she is.. and his feelings for her it was too much for him to handle even though he wont admit it he is definitely too pigheaded and stubborn for that to happen.

He tended to protect himself and his heart from any emotional heartbreak and he felt that if he didnt express any emotion or feeling than he wouldnt be able to get rejected which he feels may happen and he couldnt handle that.

'Fine, be like that I'm going to see the patient to check on her'

With that she walked off leaving him standing there to think about what she had said, which he knew was the truth plain and simple.

The next day, House went into Cameron's room to check up on her, see how she was doing if there was any complications the usual but he did want to see HER most of all.

Walking into the room he notices that she was still asleep, its best that she does sleep, he pulls up a chair anc sits next to her just watching her sleep peacefully one of the great wonders of the world, sleep. Even with all the machines and tubes and everything she has never looked more beautiful, sure he always knew and felt she was pretty and attractive but until now he didnt realize how beautiful she is, inside and out.

Sighing out loud ' Oh Cameron, I am so sorry' he takes hr hand within his own and lays his head against her body.

' House?'

A groggy voice whispers as he feels her hand move, her fingers twitching and searching his face unsure of whether he was really there or not.

' Oh welcome back, how are you feeling?'

She half smiled and looked into his eyes.

' Eh, sore the usual .. but what can you expect right?'

He nodded in agreement, then he continued to talk some more .

'Well get some rest you must be exhausted i just wanted to come and see you were doing but ill come and check on you later'

He left the room unsure of what to make of these feelings forming inside him whenever he was around her, the next minute he looked up back into reality to see a bunch of nurses rushing towards Cameron's room , he got a bad feeling and ushered towards them opening the door once again to see doctors and nurses surrounding her.

'Whats going on here?'

They just looked at him and proceeded to tell him that she suddenly had a blood clot in her brain coming from nowhere but that they need to fix it at this moment before serious damage could be done.

'Oh no, please no'

With a horrid look upon his face he proceeded to help , not long later they had managed to clear the clot hoping it wouldnt occur again.

Just when he thought things couldnt get any worse, the worse was confirmed by 3 words that felt like a knife to his heart.

' Who are you?'

Cameron was awake, dazed and confused looking around the room like she had no idea who he was but how could this be?. It seemed she had amnesia termporary or Permanet he wasnt sure. It must have been caused with the blood clotting awhile ago

He couldnt believe this was happening, just when things might have stood a chance of becoming okay again, this happens.. just his luck.

'Uh, Cameron, I'm Dr. House... dont you know me?... remember me?'

She looked confused and scared all at once, house knew from the look in her eyes that she had no idea where she was or who he was which scared him to death.

'No, No I dont... You are scaring me can you please not look at me like that?'

She announced before turning her had away from him and went into her own little world.

'Im sorry'

was all he said before turning and walking out of the room, into the foyer full of people just sitting around, nurses walking back and forth.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?'

He screamed at himself outloud in front of the whole hospital, bringing his hands to his face trying to hide his guilt and pain that clouded him at this moment.

What if something he did during her surgery brought this on, trying to find a reason to blame himself because in one way or another he was to blame for what happened to her.

'I'M SO SORRY CAMERON'

He yelled once again now everyone turned and looked at him, but he didnt care he felt like nobody was in the room but his guilt and him bound together.


	3. Nightmares can seem so real

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the delay just wanted to wait til I got a laptop so that I would have more time to write as my brother usually doesn't let me long on the other comp. now I will update more.

Hope you enjoy.

Jen

Disclaimer: I don't own house, I wish but unfortunately I don't.

R&R are welcomed J

**Part 3**

The moment she saw House's expression on his face, the hurt the pain she knew somewhere inside her that she must mean something to him but for some unknown reason she just wasn't sure what that could be.

_Why cant I remember.. Why._

The nurses weren't sure of the details regarding her attack but that she had multiple stab wounds , internal bleeding plus the clot that they finally got under control otherwise things might have gone from bad to worse but she is strong this proved that

Moments before the nurses had to restrain her after she got agitated fearing that the clot in her brain had made some severe damage and that she would never regain her memory, having to live her life with nothing, not knowing anyone or her past. She might as well as be dead.. Although she knew that it was the last thing she wanted but couldn't help feeling that way.

After being sededated feeling her eyes became heavy knowing that any moment now sleep would occur where nothing could hurt her, where things were peaceful. But before this happened she suddenly murmured to the nearby nurse.

" Tell Dr House, I'm Sorry for… ev..ery..thing."

Before she could say anything else her body collapsed into a deep sleep, eyelids shut and letting out a loud sigh.. Whether it was content or a worried sigh she wasn't sure but from now till she had to face her non existent life what's left of it anyway she could be happy.

**Dream  
**

_The hospital somehow turned into a graveyard and even though the sun was shinning through the clouds there was dark patches of grey and black that could be seen from a distance if you looked close enough._

She walked but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a crowd that was surrounding a grave a funeral she assumed.

_Gee of course it's a funeral after all they are in a graveyard what else could they be doing… but he question was, whose?.. And why do these people look familiar?_

Stepping closer she gasped when she saw that Doctor, the one whom was with her in her room, Dr House covering her hand over her mouth, plus some other doctors that had come to see her but she wasn't sure of who they were exactly. House was the only person she recognized of this group.

_Must be a doctor that died_

With that thought, this deadly feeling came over her, something in the pit of her stomach told her something was off about this scene but she wasn't sure what it was.

Now she was next to House who had tears in his eyes, dressed all in black but with a tie which looked weird like something he would never do unless it was important and this would be as important as anything so she supposed it was okay.

House seemed like a controlled person/Doctor and she figured that he must have cared about this person to be so emotional, looking he way he does. _Horrible, Miserable, Lonely._ These words ring in her ears like she had heard them before, said them maybe? She wasn't completely sure.

Taking her hand she places it on his shoulder but nothing happened, like he didn't feel her, Taking a step backwards she suddenly got this bizarre look on her face then deciding to try something she stood right in front of him, looking into his crystal clear blue eyes she felt something there but her mind was too jumbled up to comprehend what it could be although the weird thing is, he was not just looking at her he was looking _through her_. Turning to look at the coffin before her _blink._ then looking at the gravestone which marked the following name.

_Allison Cameron._

_Cherished Doctor and beloved Friend._

"_Oh holy shit, what the hell is going on here?"_

But nothing, no response, its as if nobody heard a single word that she said, or even noticed she was standing in front of her.

Wait a minute, If im dead how can I be here.. So many thoughts going through her head she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

How could this be her funeral, she wasn't dead…was she?.

Turning to face the crowd , she walks around to each and every single person looking at their expression and the emotions that surround them at this present time wondering what her connection was to them but once again stopped in front of Dr. House.

Even though to everyone else he may have a cold calculated face, trying to express nothing she knew, hell if she knew how but she knew that there was more than that to him.

Even with his blue eyes starring at you, he was trying to hold back the tears she can see forming in her eyes along with the redness in his pupils like he had been crying sometime before.

He now was looking toward the ground, but no… now walking to the gravestone.

"Oh Cameron, why did you have to go? Why did you have to die on me ? I never ever got to tell you anything and everything . How much you mean to me. God how much I miss you so much it hurts.

I cant work because your always there, Cant go home because your there too, I don't… Know what Im doing anymore as nothing seems right without you by my side"

Unable to go on, He shoves his cane to the ground gets on his hands and knees trying to dig up the ground in attempt that maybe.. Oh hell he'll never be there same not now not anymore.

She turns her back on them all, her mouth trembling unable to stand seeing him in such pain.

"Nooooo, Please God I don't want to go!.. Houseeeeeee save me Please"

Screaming with all her might and energy that her voice and strength can take her in a hope she could have one more chance.

**End of Dream**

House and Cameron woke up startled and disturbed by their dream wondering what it means and scared out of their minds in the process.

"Cameron, No I will not let you die, I will not let you go ever again no matter what it takes I will bring you back"

With that, He then grabs his Cane and stomps off to her room, where unbeknownst to him she just had the exact same dream that he just experienced.

Cameron sits up now becoming frightened after thinking she was safe in her dreams how she was sorely wrong this is worse than reality.

Although she is unsure of what it all means she does know that she will remember even if it takes a lifetime she will not let that horrible nightmare come true.

Rolling onto her side the door creaks open hearing footsteps coming her way, she turns around now on her back to see Him staring back at her.

"House" She quietly whispers just enough for him to hear the words coming from her mouth.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have came" He drops his gaze and attempts to turn back the way he came but she suddenly stopped him with the words he should have used the night she came to his house to quit.

"Don't go"

She had reached over from the bed and had grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking, their eyes locked together. When words cannot express this is what you have, the emotion in the eyes. People can lie but the eyes speak the truth.

He can see the desperation in her eyes, and hear it in her voice the need to not be alone.

Nodding and grabbing the nearby chair situated in the corner of the room, he sits next to her holding her hand while looking into her eyes letting her know that he isn't going anywhere.

"Try sleep, you need it and the rest with your memory it will come back in time but you cant rush it otherwise your brain will be on overloud too much pressure and stress , well it certainly wont help the process so please don't worry"

Even if she cant trust anyone less alone herself she knew she trusted his words, which meant she trusted him in one way or another.

"Okay…" She relaxed herself, breathing contently having felt safe for the first time ever since she woke up.

House just sat there watching her while she closed her eyes, still holding onto his hand although he was not complaining not one bit and placed it upon her heart.

"Ah" He let out a sigh, half smiling.

She abruptly opened her eyes once again, knowing she would say something because Cameron can never stop talking even if she was in the hospital just days after major surgery.

"House?":

Averting his eyes upon hers, nodding giving her the clear to continue talking,

"Yeah?"

Before speaking, she bit down on her bottom lip which was one of the most cutest things he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry but thank you… for being here you have no idea what it means to me"

The rest was history as they say, before he knew it she had drifted off to sleep again.

"Oh, Cam you too, no idea at all"

Taking her words and turned it into his, about her. Not that he was telling her that, not right now at least.


	4. The Confession

Part 4

Hours has passed and the pain in House's leg was beginning to get to him taking one hand he fiddles with something in his pocket then taking out a few Vicodin and popping them into his mouth as he lays back into this very uncomfortable chair but did he care? No, simply because she was there next to him in the bed sleeping soundly.

The next thing he knew someone was tapping him on the shoulder, cant be morning already.

"Ahh what now?" He moaned and groaned swinging his head back to look at whom was annoying the hell out of him, waking him from his precious sleep.

Not surprising it was Wilson.

"Have you been here all night?"

House stands up and walks out of the room, with his buddy in tail right after him as per usual.

"Yeah, didn't want her to be alone, she was scared as well. And you know me.. Sucker for the helpless"

Trying to form a smirk "House style" But he knew he shouldn't have bothered because as always Wilson knew when he was lying and covering up the truth to any situation.

"Yeah, try again, the truth would help."

When he didn't get a response noting that House was walking down the hall toward the cafeteria, he ran to catch up to him.

"I know you care for her I can see how hard this is on you. I cant even imagine what it must be like., having someone you love be so vulnerable and helpless and not knowing what to do."

He wondered if House was going to catch onto his hint that he just put out there wondering if he was going to respond this time.

"yeah, well you wouldn't, considering you get married more times than I have cases.. Wait.. A moment, I didn't say.. That I lo…"

But before he could finish his sentence he knew he was caught out and would never be able to cover this up, he knew James all too well and vise versa. Look like he is stuck on this one.

"Got ya" Then looking at the look on his face at what was meant to be a joke but realized it wasn't, not for House that's for sure.

"Oh man, I cant believe it. You love her, don't you?"

His eyes widen at His question, trying to think of how to answer this, trying to find some explanation but so far none came to his mind.

"I don't….ah, well yeah"

Answering in a whisper that Wilson wasn't sure that he had heard him right, maybe he should ask again to make sure.

_Haha, probably wont admit it again._

"Wow, are you sick? Because I think Dr Greg House the egotistical, cold hearted bastard just admitted to something.. To having some feelings for the pretty Doctor"

House rolled his eyes at his friend, having known he would say something like that, shouldn't have said anything.  
_Crap why didn't I make something up, now what am I going to do now._

" You repeat that to anyone what i said anyone then you die"

Wilson couldn't help but laugh at his friends new found happiness if that's what you call it but for what it is worth he was happy for him because finally he had admitted what everyone has known for months , that is except Greg and Cameron themselves.

Cameron awoke from the best sleep she has had, well as much that she can remember but to her it feels like it has been forever since sleep was this good non of nightmares that she had the day before.

_House._

Suddenly she sits up whilst looking around the room in search for the company that she had last night till she fell asleep, making her feel safe as possible.

_Duh, he is a doctor must have other patients to attend to, I'm not the only one stupid. Get a grip Allison._

One or two nurses stroll in and out of her room, checking her vitals and increasing or decreasing her pain medication depending on her current condition.

"Looks like your healing, that's a good sign you just might be okay after all"

Amanda, the nurse told her with a bright smile that made her want to smile as well .

_Just possibly things aren't as bad as I made them out to be. Cameron tells herself with a hint of positive attitude ._

"Can… I mean have you seen Dr House?" She asked Amanda nervously not wanting to sound like she was being a stalker or anything.

"Yeah, he left a awhile ago I'm sure that he will be back, don't worry hunnie just relax and rest you'll get better much faster."

Cameron nodded sweetly as the Nurse smiles turning her back and walking out the room to tend to her rounds.

House was in Cuddy's office which was a rare case only this happened if 1. He was in Trouble which usually is he reason or 2. If he needed to talk to her about something.

"When can she be released?"

He was asking her, Lisa Cuddy was looking at some charts as one of them was Cameron's, she averts her eyes to the man who stands before her.

"Well, she seems to be improving so I guess a few days but I don't need to tell you that she wont be able to cope without some help, so maybe get her to hire a nurse to help her around her apartment."

House somehow wasn't agreeing like she had thought he would but instead he was shaking his head like she was the one missing something, something he was not telling her.

"No need for that"

Her eyes widen in confusion and non understanding what he was trying to say or if he was just rambling which wouldn't be a first time.

"What do you mean?.. I just told you she will need help for the next few weeks and maybe months it all depends on her recovery."

He smirks in satisfaction.

"Like I said there will be no need for a Nurse for Cameron because she is coming to stay with me, I will take care of her."

Cuddys jaw almost fell to the ground at these words that she sure were coming from his arrogant mouth.

"Excuse me?. Did you just imply that you are going to help out someone that needs help.?"

Raising an eyebrow and sarcastically gives her a smirk as he begins to roll his eyes at he back of his head.

"Oh don't give me that, I help the helpless, Isn't that what being a doctor is all about and for your information I am helping her , well because I could have lost her and I swore to myself that I am going to try let my defenses down every now and then, be a free spirit, take a chance as everyone keeps telling me to do"

Cuddy forms a smile around the curve of her mouth, couldn't believe that he was listening to someone other than himself for once.

"Well its about time I say"

She takes out some paper and begins to write down something down, looking at Cameron's file every few minutes than keeps writing.

"Okay well you know this is not going to be easy and I can guarantee she will not be easy on you. Its probably lucky for you that she doesn't remember you , otherwise she would yell at you for making her sound so vulnerable. Oh and by the way have you discussed this with her?"

_Damn, why did she have to bring that up._

"Crap, knew I forgot something. Oh don't worry she will be fine with it, I'm sure that she wont want to be alone at any case and having someone near would be a blessing - but if it makes you feel any better I will bring the topic up to her."

_But making her know she has no choice in the matter. An evil smile spreads across his face._

"Good, you should know the list of medication and stuff that you need for her, but if you forgotten here " She finished as she passes him the paper that she was writing on just a few minutes earlier, stating what she needs and what she doesn't - giving clear instruction that you would think he was babysitting a child and was given emergency numbers for the mother.

"Thanks, guess its back to General Hospital "

With that said, he takes off down the hall, putting the note in the back pocket of his jeans strolling toward Cameron's room rather than opting to go back into his lonely office to play or watch something to keep him entertained when he knew that it wouldn't do any good because there is only one place he would rather be - With Cameron.

He stands in front of her door, taking a deep breath before opening it and walking in expecting to see her still asleep but but pleasantly surprised to find her by the looks of it waiting for him. Unsure of what to feel, happy or scared. Because these two emotions usually confuse him but usually for him it's the latter.  
"Hey Sleepyhead, you feeling any better than say last night?"

He smiles at her which for some weird reason made him feel good like a strange sensation suddenly awaken inside him.

"Yeah, bit better.. Thank you for last night"

She began to clam up, starting to get shy around him but not knowing why.

_Do I like him? Love him? She ponders to herself, trying to figure out what is making her feel this way._

He just nodded not really saying anything but instead sat down next to her.

"I need to discuss something with you, well I'm not sure you could call it a discussion because there is no ifs or buts about this."


	5. Jealousy shows its ugly head

**Part 5**

Cameron looked at him with a confused look upon her face trying to figure out exactly what he was talking about.

"Um, well what is it exactly that I have no choice to?" She enquired, studying his face for some sort of answer.

"You are coming home with me" He put in a matter of fact tone.

She gulped and wondered if she had imagined the last sentence that came from him so instead she had to shake her head not just acknowledging it.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" She went on to ask half incoherent needing more clarification.

"I'm taking you home with me, I'm taking care of you till your fully recuperated."

She looked down, now understanding without causing herself more embassment then she was feeling at the moment, taking a breath before speaking once again.

" Oh, no that's not necessary, I can take care of myself. May not be able to remember anything but that does not mean I cant take care of myself, im not an invalid you know." Her voice becoming louder and louder by the second with a hint of anger and frustration in her tone

" Don't go getting all upset, yes you can take care of yourself that's if this was under normal circumstances and even though you may have amnesia for the time being your not strong enough to take care of yourself in everyday things and Dr. Cuddy thought it was best to get a live in Nurse for you for the next few weeks but I took it upon myself to take care of that.

I just thought it was best that if you stay with someone that you are familiar with and comfortable, that is if you do feel that way."

He told her, while said the last sentence in a soft whisper, taking a step nearer towards her, tilting her chin upwards so now they were in deep eye contact showing their connection through their eyes.

As they continue to stare at each other, Greg's heart was pounding like he was taking a peak of a hot girl in high school.

Cameron just nodded, taking that as a sign of agreement, he tore his eyes away reluctantly and walked out the room;

_My god, I almost didn't survive that, damn that girl and what she makes me do_

Allison Cameron let out a sigh as she watched House walk out of her room, and even though she doesn't remember him, or anything about what they meant to each other there was this part of her that trusts him and feels something.

_Oh god, why does he make me feel like this? She asks herself, afraid to know the answer._

Eric Forman and Robert Chase, walk towards Cameron's room after not being able to visit her because of Mr. Boss hovering over her all the time, and also they were unsure of how she would respond to them.

"Cameron" Forman smiles brightly walking over to her bed giving her a slight hug, she gives a half smile.

"I guess you're the doctors I work with?.. " With a slight tone of nervousness, she asks them both.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I wish I could say more but in situations like this I'm just not sure what are the right words to say" Chase inserted.

Cameron just nodded as to say 'its okay' because she herself wasn't sure what she should say to them and if she was honest with herself, she didn't feel comfortable only one person made her feel like that.

_Oh stop it, don't think.. About him…" She cursed herself, blinking a few times to come to grips with reality._

"Doctor House has been taking good care of me…,um I mean even though I don't remember him or what our relationship was if there was even one to begin with, I don't remember it. But I do know he is a caring doctor and I couldn't ask for more" From the look on both of the guys in front of her, she knew she must have said something wrong.

"Okay did I say something wrong?" She asked them directly.

Chase look at her, with a strange but amusing look upon his face and she wondered to herself if something was funny about this.

"Well, no… not exactly. But when you mentioned that HOUSE was a caring Doctor that really got me" Letting out an amusing laugh at the thought, he then continued on, not watching exactly what he was telling her.

"You definitely don't remember, otherwise you would know that what you just said is just as funny as it is to us. Let me set something straight for you" His face suddenly became all calm and still, with a touch of coldness .

"House is not a Caring anything, he is a bastard and if you remembered what he did to you.. Then…" He didn't have the chance to continue before Forman stopped him, with anger in his eyes, shaking his head.

"Chase, STOP."

He glared at Chase in a hope to stop him from saying anything more, he glanced from him to Cameron seeing the apparent horror on her poor innocent face, scared out of her wits.

"Leave" He demands to Chase and practically pushing him out of the door, now needing to clear things with the patient.

"Cameron, I cant tell you how sorry I am for what Chase said."

He sat down in the chair, trying to clam her down, wondering and hoping that this scene didn't make things worse for her.

After everything she had gone through in the last week, Chase had the nerve to come and do this.

"Uhh, What he was saying, was any of it true?"

Her face now gone pale, looked like she was going to be sick, her eyes looked like they were about to jump out of her head.

"Cameron, well you have got to understand, Chase as stupid as he may be he does have his reason for saying what he did I guess jealousy, some pathetic way of trying to protect you."

Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Protect me, pretty stupid way in my opinion" She spits out, wondering where this was leading.

You see Chase, he likes you or liked I really don't know anymore but when he found out that you liked House, well lets just say they don't get along.

House isn't one to express any kind of feelings or emotion for that matter, so for a long time you liked house and he well pretty much tried to forget that you had feelings for him"

She looked at him, curiously wanting to know more about House for she couldn't help herself.

"Why:"

"Well, I wouldn't be the best person to answer that, but from what I can gather he cant seem to grasp on why you even liked him, as what you saw in him. He did assume that you wanted to be with him because he is 'Damaged' as he likes to say about himself because of his leg."

Her eyes dropped, now sad.

"You guys even went out once, it was some strange term on your new contract, when you had quit then came back a few weeks later. You were so excited that you had one chance to go out with the guy you liked I don't think I had seen you that happy in well ever."

A smile crossed Cameron's face, brightening up her mood.

"But well I don't know exactly what happened, but the morning after you seemed sad like something happened other than what you said so u either were too ashamed or embarrassed to say. But from then on, you never spoke of House in a personal way and never spoke of your feelings as if they never existed.

He then yelled at you, got mad for any simple thing whenever he could almost in an attempt to shake you from his head and also making sure that you moved on and forgot about him.

So this is what Chase was talking about, about how House was treating you, he thought of all people for you to like you pick House not that I think that you actually picked him, I for one know that you cant pick who you like it just happens.

But as I was saying Chase couldn't handle it. Not to mention the time where you told him that if you had a choice between him and House, there's no question whom you would choose."

Cameron wasn't sure what to make of this, although probably would make sense though, the awkward moments between herself and House and the fact that Chase hadn't attempted to see her before now.

"Thanks, for telling me. "

Forman just nodded, kissed her forehead then left the room to let her ponder the aftermath of what she was just told.

_Now how do I look at him , knowing all this?_

Her thoughts were so jumbled that instead of trying to make any sense of it all, she just laid on her back, closing her eyes .

A few hours later, Cameron was up and dressed waiting for House to come by so that they could leave .

She had decided that she would ask him some questions about where they stood and what he really felt about her, later. Just as she was finishing applying on some makeup, she looks up after heading the door open . A huge smiles spreads across her face, showing through her eyes at seeing House.

"You ready?" He takes a step forward, blushing seeing her beautiful smile, as he holds out his hand.

_This is it, here goes nothing._

"Yep lets go" reaching for his hand, its evident both can feel the electricity as their fingers touch and intertwine with each other.

_Oh man, what am I? 13 yr old. Control yourself otherwise your going to scare her off._

They walked hand in hand out toward his car, both unsure of this living situation and how it is going to work out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you guys liked that, I have another one coming, which is longer than this.. :P.. sorry there isn't much house/cam in this.. Just the way it came around._

_Housestalker - Glad your liking it.. Hehe love your ideas… thinjk they are cut to how she gets her memory back. You'll just have to wait and see. There is a lot of things to come._

_Thanks to everyone else for the reviews. Always welcomed._


	6. The good and the bad

Part 6

From the hospital they drove to Cameron's apartment to get some things that she would need before going back to his house.

They didn't know that this journey was a start of something good and bad although you have to get through the bad to get to the good which is what they are going to find out.

House sat with his eyes on the road almost in a daze, trying not to look at the person beside him although every few minutes he took a glance when she wasn't looking.

"House"

She said aloud, interrupting his personal thoughts which he hated but in this case he didn't mind.

"Can..um will you come with me?"

She stammered , asking in a soft almost childlike scared voice.

He wanted nothing else but to protect her , hold her when she cried cradle her when she sleeps.

These thoughts were a long time coming never wanting to admit defeat upon his own defenses and let the barrier he had built come falling down.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I'm not going anywhere"

He meant every word that found its way out of his mouth, as he stopped the engine of the car outside her building.

He turns toward her, notices that she is on the verge of tears. Taking her chin into his hands he bends down and kisses her forehead and pulls her into his arms.

His hands fall around her back and she pulls at his shirt, as she cries uncontrollably ."Shh, Its okay"

Trying to make her feel safe with his words.

In his heart this was killing him because it had been a long time he allowed a woman into his heart every since Stacey.

Stacey .. For a long time he hated her, while loved her at the same time because of what she did to him. Not only because that she walked out when he needed her the most but the fact that she didn't care enough to stay.

After she left he cut off everyone, but Wilson from his personal life and become a self obsessed Bastard which he had heard a lot .

Stacey meant nothing to him anymore, he neither loved her or Hated her but still insisted not letting anyone into his heart, scared of getting hurt again.

That is until she entered his life, Allison Cameron never understood or knew how House really feels about her because he wouldn't allow her to know.

At first when he hired her, she was just a pretty smart doctor whom he could look at now and then. But as time went on it became more and more until the moment they went out on their date that she blackmailed him into. Okay well, he didn't say no and he didn't want to.

During the night, he felt himself being pulled in and had to do something about it, which of course was when instead of answering her question about how he feels about her which he pretty much avoided , he simply told her why she was going out with him not that he believed a single vowel out of his lying mouth but that was the way it had to be before things got worse.

When Cuddy informed him of Cameron's accident, near - death experience for the first time he was scared of losing a single person in his life and he certainly couldn't let that happen.

She has a hold on his heart whether or not she knows it or not and there wasn't anything he could do about it, he has tried of course but to no avail.

When he thought back to the nightmare she had to endure which ended up with her being in the hospital, he just wanted to be sick.

Thinking about someone some bastard touching her, doing all those things to her made him want to do things that would land him in jail.

Just at the thought of someone else touching her made his skin curl.

Cameron broke from his hold wiping her eyes from the tears that drained her pupils she looked up at him their eyes drilling into each other their lips so close together that if she closed her eyes she could imagine them touching.

A huge pause wavered between them for what seemed like hours before one of them said something.

" Ah, I guess.. We should go in now"

She motioned slowly, taking her eyes away from his before her emotions took all self control away from her.

He simply nodded sadly as if he didn't want to let her go.

They got out of the car and made their way inside, some parts were closed off for police investigation.

"I don't recognize this place. HOW CAN I NOT REMEMBER WHERE I LIVE"

She started to yell at herself, not him, she didn't know exactly what happened to her just something horrible that put her in hospital and no one would mention what happened if they knew to her.

"I know, it will come to you everything will you have to get it some time for your memory to come back"

He opened the door for her which was unlocked and motioned for her to walk in with him.

She looked around once she got inside the door, but this was like being inside a strangers house no real belonging and that scared her.

"Come on, lets go into the bedroom so that you can pick out some things and even though you wont recognize your own things just take anything it doesn't matter to me what you wear because you would look great in anything"

He didn't emphasize on 'anything' he didn't think she needed to hear his smartass comments from him right now especially she wouldn't get it now she has lost her memory.

"Okay"

She grabbed a bag that was in the corner of the room then opened her drawers and throwing in some underwear and then heading to the closet where she chose some random clothes.

While he went into her bathroom and took some necessities and girly things which took a lot of guts for him to do, pausing when he reached her girly things before snatching them and shoved them into the bag when he walked back into the room.

"All done?"

He asked her, watching her move around the room as if she was trying to decide if she had forgot something.

"Yep"

She smiled, just as they were about to leave the room she dropped them bag. Bending down to reach it she noticed some blood that was on the floor then out of nowhere she got a blinding headache.

Thoughts and images ran through her brain.

"_Talk and you'll be dead."_

_A man slammed her on the bed, tying her up. She forced herself not to cry or yell out because she was afraid he would be good on his word._

"Cameron"

A voice says, although she isn't sure where it is coming from.

"Cameron, can you hear me?"

"_Did you hear what I said, one word and I will slit your throat Cameron"_

_The voice seemed familiar but he was in a ski mask that she couldn't put two and two together.. But he knew her name._

_Does she know him? He know her?. Why would anyone want to hurt her._

_The ripping of her clothes and the feel of him tearing her up inside made her yell and scream and she does because the pain is too unbearable that she is unable to keep it in any longer._

"_What did I tell you, shut the hell up"_

_Getting his knife, she feels him slicing her wrists then cutting open her stomach and as if that wasn't enough he pulls her legs apart pushing himself down into her again._

"Cameron, what's wrong?"

This time it was House that she heard, she sat up and saw his eyes.

"No, Go away, Let me go"

She screamed at him, moving away like a scared kitten.

"Cameron , please"

But she kept going, crying and trembling not really understanding what was going on around her because one part of her was still stuck in her flash, wondering if there was truth to it.

"I'm dirt, stay away from me, I'm dirty so dirty, your better off without me you deserve more"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what the hell happened to her she was fine was minute then the next its this.

"No, I wont, Listen to me when I tell you this Your worth more than I can ever give you I don't deserve you not the other way around and I'm NOT leaving you, ever get that through your head now tell me what happened"

Cameron's eyes were red from crying, now swollen but she managed to look at him and what she sees is honesty and love? But whatever it was she believed him.

"I'm sorry"

He took the strands of hair from her eyes, caressing her cheek which was red.

"He..rap..ed..me"

Taking a breath, she swallowed, her voice giving up on her.

"I saw it, He tore my clothes and.. Oh god .. Why, why did this have to happen to me. Then blood everywhere, my wrists, my stomach "

Now she was bawling remembering every detail while wanting to forget she even remembered it although she had fears that it was the only beginning and that it was only going to get worse from here.

House became angry by the second, not at Cameron but at the Bastard who did this and also himself because he blamed himself . He could have stopped it, but he knew that he couldn't possibly have known this was going to happen so there was no way of stopping it but that doesn't mean he wished he could have.

"Oh Cameron"

He took her into his arms once again vowing to himself never letting her go and that he would hunt this sonofabitch if it was the last thing he ever did, he would do this for her.

"He knew me, said my name .. why?"

House's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"What?"

"He said my name, like he knew me I don't recognize the voice but then again I wouldn't would I since I don't know anything anymore."

He couldn't believe this, this guy must have known her and did this on purpose and wasn't some random attack it was planned.

He then suddenly lifts her up from the floor, as they leave the place she never wanted to go back to again.

Once they were back in the car, he faced her.

"If you don't believe anything right now please believe this. I will get the guy who did this to you and make him pay and also you will never be alone again."

She didn't know what made her believe him, weather it was the way he said it, the look in his eyes but whatever it was she believed him.

"I know, thank you"

He smiled at her, before putting the car in drive and taking off for his house.

He switches on the radio, the song playing is exactly how he feels he knows this.

_I have been holding on_

_To a love gone wrong its true_

_For too long_

_The hurt left inside me_

_Has made me wanna hide so much_

_But I don't_

This rings true in his ears, Stacey the woman he once loved with his whole heart whom he pinned for such a long time hoping she would come back, till now for she no long has his heart, he has given it to someone else.

_I'm not afraid of being alone_

_The truth is I'm alright_

_But something has been missing from my life._

The last line makes him look at Cameron who was looking out the window, although she has stopped crying which is a good sign.

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe I'll fall_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls_

Or she, in this case.

_Maybe at last love will come back_

_And take me deep into his arms_

This song is everything he wanted to say to her but never having the guts to, having built the barriers around his heart.

Before he knew it they arrived in his driveway, the sun was setting and Cameron had fallen asleep on the way.

"Cameron, come on wake up"

She blinked her eyes open, sitting up she looked around her.

_Must be his place. She thought._

"Oh, I'm sorry guess I must have fallen asleep"

He took her inside, taking her into the spare room that he had, usually he had it full of Stacey's stuff but in the past week like he knew something, for some reason he got rid of everything that belonged to her deeming it was about time.

"You can sleep here, get some rest you must be exhausted"

She sat down on the bed, looking at him sadly.

"Where will you be?" She asked him nervously.

He loved when she got all shy and nervous made her so cute.

"Just next door, don't worry you will be safe here and don't be scared to come wake me up if you need to"

Nodding she took off her jacket as he began to walk out the door.

Going through her clothes in the bag on the floor she took out a blue silk negligee , after undressing and putting it on, she walks to the mirror looking at herself feeling so alone and scared.

_Well, he did say if I needed to, to wake him up_

And that she does.  
Opening the door to her room, she walks to the very next room and slowly opens it to see House laying in bed.

Without a word she creeps to his side and whispers in his ear.

"Are you awake?"

She touches his arm , hoping he doesn't get scared that she was in his room and at his bedside.

He mumbles something before opening his eyes, House wasn't sure if he was dreaming or in fact she was in his room looking like an angel.

"Mmm this must be a dream"

Cameron half smiles and shakes her head and places a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Okay now I definitely must be dreaming"

The words escape him before he realizes that it wasn't a dream but Cameron just kissed him.

She tasted like sweet strawberries, making him want more and more.

"Woah, Cameron what the…"

His defenses came upon him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.. I just, well.. You looked peaceful.. And I don't know, god im sorry"

He couldn't help but smirk .

"Always knew I was god"

He winks at her, which makes her laugh for the first time in well. Ever since she can remember.

"Funny"

Looking at her smooth pink lips chapped together, his eyes wonder down to her full body.

He had never seen her curves like this before, but then again he had never seen her in anything but her clothes she wore to work and the hospital gown.

This was definitely affecting him more than he would like he wasn't used to feeling like this.

Her breasts were starring in front of him, nipples erected through the material making his body do'stuff' that he wasn't ready for it to but he had no control over his bodily functions.

But he couldn't be thinking like this, especially in her current condition, she was vulnerable and shouldn't be subjected to his manly needs.

"What brings you here?"

Cameron had never seen him look so gorgeous before , the light outside shone on him making him seem so perfect, well least to her.

She honestly didn't know what prompted her to kiss him like she did but she did know he tasted so good and wanted to do it again.

"umm, I was scared and I didn't want to be alone and well.. You did say that if I needed to, that I could wake you up and well …"

She started to stammer and paused in her words, he wasn't sure she was going to go on.. But she did,

"I .. um was wondering, if I can stay with you tonight?"

This scared him, but understood why she asked and he wanted to make sure she felt safe.

"You don't need to ask, come here"

He motioned for her to lay with him in the bed.

Climbing in she wrapped herself around his chest, not taking her eyes of him for a minute.

"Uh Cameron….."

But the rest of his words seem to have gone out of the window so to speak, for the next moment seemed to have gone on forever in his mind.

"Shh"

She didn't talk anymore because she pressed her lips around his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

House was startled at first when he felt her soft lips once again against his own but instead of fighting it like his instincts told him to, he just gave in.

At first it was soft and sweet, but then it became more heated and passionate as she pressed her tongue into his mouth exploring his mouth then reaching for his tongue before they began to explore each other.

He got lost inside her, although he couldn't believe this was happening no matter how much he had wanted it to, for so long it just seemed unbelievable that she would want to. He still couldn't see what she saw in him and he would never understand it when she could have anyone she wanted, why would she pick him?.

His hands ran through her hair as she rolled on top of him, then sliding down to her back and butt .

The kissing continued until he pulled away before things got out of control where it would be too late to turn back.

"Wow, Cameron"

Her heart was racing a million miles an hour now making her flushed at how much sexual tension there is between them.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, when I wanted to stay with you tonight"

She confessed, now embarrassed

He touched her lips with his finger before taking her chin into the palm of his hands.

"I know, it was a long time coming, tomorrow I am going to tell you a few things about you and I, but right now I think we both need some sleep"

She knew what he was going to tell her, and she herself had things to talk to him about tomorrow regarding that very subject as well.

She then laid her head into his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his heart beating and the warmth of his body.

"Goodnight House"

"Goodnight Cameron"

_Woo.. I couldn't stop myself, I know its long.. But I hope everyone enjoyed it._

_Two chaps in one day, im on a record.! Hahaha._

_I think, im pretty happy with this chapter._

_Reviews are welcomed. J_


	7. The nightmare continues

_Thank you to everyone who reviews this story, it is greatly appreciated.. I hope you like this chapter, im posting the next right now.. But the next one..not that great, maybe cus I worked so hard on this… I don't know.._

Part 7

Around 3am Cameron started to toss and turn in her sleep, restless, incoherent to anything around her seemly this wasn't a regular dream.

_She isn't at House's place no longer, this time she is back at her apartment reading when she hears sounds._

_The masked intruder ties her up against the bed mumbling something in a tone she cant describe._

"_You'll pay, you will"_

_She wants to scream but cant her voice is silenced nothing will come out no matter how much she tries._

_The floor trembles because the panels in the wood isn't that stable, she always forgot to tell the landlord about that._

_Pacing back and forth like waiting for something, she could only wish he would leave her alone._

"_Cameron Cameron ill get you for what you did, I'm going to make sure you never forget about me.. NEVER you hear"_

_He laughs but not in a normal way, but evil cackling in his voice it scares her to death because she cant figure out why he whoever he was hate her so much._

_Stripping her clothes off her body she hears him moan as he lands on top of her , while she squirms trying to get the smell of her._

_Although no matter how much she tries, she cannot stop him if she wasn't tied up then maybe she would stand a chance but this way she is helpless, vulnerable unable to do anything but block out the pain and dirt , to go to a happy place.._

_House… she thinks back their argument, even with their tension that was better than what she was enduring here._

_Later as he finishes he tears off her gag giving her a chance to speak._

_He was so superior so confident, cocky and self centered and he knew it but didn't care._

"_Was that how you like it babe?"_

_That tone the roughness in his voice the arrogance made her sick to her stomach._

_She knew he was enjoying every second of this, torturing her and knowing that she had no say in it._

_You Filthy, disgusting bastard… how I like it right?.. THIS is how I like it" She announced and released one hand that was a little looser than the other and hit him right in the mouth._

"_BITCH.. That's it you asked for it"_

_In return he smacked her across the face, making blood drip from the edge of her lip while tightening her wrists once again to make sure THIS time she wont get free._

"_Get the hell off me and put those sick hands somewhere else" She spat out of her mouth._

"_GET OUT, GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BASTARD" _

House wakes up to the sound of Cameron screaming and thrashing around in the bed like a maniac.

"Cameron, wake up"

He tried to shake her once but that does no good, so attempt number 2.

"Cameron… Allison, Please wake up"

This time House is in hysterics having took her into his arms shaking her time after time but to no avail unable to think of anything else to get to her to come out of whatever was going on in her nightmare.

"AHHHHHHH, GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME"

All of a sudden her body jumps up shaking and shivering at once.

"Cameron , Oh my God Its me House.."

Her lips are blue, face all pale like she had seen a ghost or had been sea sick or something.

She looks around at her surroundings at first unable to recognize where she was or why.

"House?"

This was more of a confusing question for her like trying to comprehend that he was really there.

Was this a dream?.

"Help me, get him off me.. Please"

She begs him, tears streaming down her cheeks .

"Save me, will you?.."

He is confused for a moment before finally figuring out that her mind is still stuck in her nightmare but he has to convince her it wasn't real, that she is here with him and that she is safe.

"Cameron, please look at me"

Grabbing her face to look directly up at him, hoping this works.

"You had a nightmare but your safe with me okay? I'm going to protect you I wont let anything or anyone else hurt you do you hear me?"

Her face is expressionless but the nod of her head was a sign that he was starting to get through to her so with that he continued.

"You scared me, please don't do that again will you otherwise I'll have to bring out my cane, I know you like that"

Trying to put in a joke to make her laugh, smile or some sort of positive feedback but it doesn't bring what he was after.

"Okay, well if I knew my jokes were that bad"

She starts crying and he isn't sure why but he knew he had to get her talking about her nightmare.

"Hey, tell me what happened. In your nightmare, I think it will help if you talked about it."

There was a long pause before she responds as if she was trying to find her voice to say something.

"Oh god, I am so sorry"

House shakes his head , kissing her tears.

"Its not your fault, you have no need to be sorry"

He pushes stands of hair out of her eyes and sees the horrid and scared look in her eyes. He wishes that he could protect her from everything but knew that was not possible and hated it when she is in this state.

She clears her throat while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I…umm it happened. The attack. He was so cruel laughing and tormenting me just because he could and even though I don't know who it is I will not forget the way he said my name."

Kneeling on the bed and needing comfort she wraps her arms around him, needing safety and warmth.

He holds her tight around her waist to make sure she knew he was there and wasn't leaving her.

"Go on"

He encouraged her while putting his hands through her long hair as he smells her aroma.

"It was the worst thing in my life..um..my mind is so mixed up I don't know what is what"

He understood the pressure she was under and didn't trying to push her because he knew that was the worst thing he could do.

"Its okay"

Although opposite to what he expected she insisted on going ahead and trying to remember the details.

"No, its not.. I can do this, just have to focus…I hit him in the mouth but he retaliated with the exact same thing.

I had never been hit in my life and I never want to again"

This time she was mad rather than sad or depressed.

"You know what he said after he….did me?"

She asked him, with anger in her eyes.

"Was that how you like it?"

Can you believe that asshole the nerve, what the hell did he expect me to say… oh yes, do it again… hold me down, tear me apart… it turns me on., yeah right "

He didn't know what to say to her, he cant imagine what she was going through and he never would.

His heart was breaking for her, he felt so many things most of all anger that he couldn't do anything he felt so helpless.

HA, helpless and Cripple sound almost the same.

"Look at me"

Pulling her backwards so that they were face to face, Cameron now saw his eyes and knew from that moment that he would do anything for her.

"I'm going to help you get through this okay? And you will because I have faith in you I know you can and I'm going to be with you all the way like I promised and I never step out on promises."

She saw the truth in his clear blue eyes.

"Oh, Thank you I really don't know what I would do without you"

She replied meaning everything she says.

"And I cant imagine my life without you in it"

There was no more tears.

"Me neither"

Before they knew it they had fallen asleep in each others arms content, her head was perfectly laid out on his chest hearing his heart beating profoundly.

The following morning the sun shines through the window brightening up the room making things much clearer than the night before.

House is now awake because of a familiar screaming pain in his leg.

"Great"

He moans before reaching for his pills on the nightstand popping a few into his mouth then putting the bottle back , he looks down and sees Cameron still asleep.

Thank god she had no more nightmares after that one during the night, he knew she had a long road ahead of her before she would be fully recovered.

Trying not to wake her he slowly attempts to slide out of bed but then caught when he feels someone reach for his hand.

"Morning, leaving me already?"

She smiles as she tries to get him back in bed.

"Yep things you got to deal with when taking on the job of becoming a doctor"

Cant help but let out a laugh and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Mm, I think I need medication, care to provide it?"

More of a statement then a question or what it seemed to him, he didn't have the chance to reply before she pulled him back down sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He moans trying to control his hormones.

"God, this is not good"

He pulls away , trying to avert his attention to something else.

He knew this cannot happen as much as he wanted it to, he just couldn't let it for a lot of reasons.

"Yes its good.."

House smirks and groans seeing the look on her face.

_Damnit, god help me ._

"Cameron, we cant do this… not _yet _ , Work wont wait trust me ill tried just ask Cuddy she is like a man woman he boss from hell. and I seriously wonder sometimes.. Hmm exchange, you never know"

Smiling at his banter and at his attempt to change the subject, so she reluctantly let him take a shower.

"Sure you don't want me to come scrub your back"

She gives him a look that makes him weak just at the thought made him all funny.

_Fantasizing is not good, especially when the object of that fantasy is in the same room._

"Cammmeron"

He raises his eyebrow staring at her before taking off for the bathroom leaving Cameron laying on the bed.

It was half noon and House was trying to avoid the gang especially Cuddy because he didn't want to have to go through the question and answer thing that she likes to do.

Especially when it came to Cameron everyone wanted to know the 911 for everything that was going on.

_Just wait till Wilson finds out if she hasn't told him already._

He could just see their faces when they find out Cameron's living situation and he really didn't want to tell them the story.

_Just facts, stick to the facts._

"Hiding? And no let me guess, you did something and Cuddy is after you"

Speaking of the devil, James Wilson peaks into the room of exam room 2 apparently looking for him.

"Not in such, just don't want to deal with the wrath of talking to people"

He comments sarcastically giving a face although he knew that he would have to tell him the real reason.

He just looked at House as he knew there had to be more to it.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you, I figured it would be all over the hospital by now"

Taking out his Game Boy he begins to play a usual routine he has something to keep him occupied from being too bored during the day.

" No?. Cant have been that bad, I haven't heard any new rumors about you today .. Well not from the usual ones"

House sighed putting the game boy down on the table, looking up at his friend, his confidant .

" Hah funny, okay well you'll find out sooner or later. I.uhh ..Cameron is staying with me from now on"

Almost didn't get that out, watching his face for a reaction.

"Excuse me?. she's staying with you?. Are you sure that is a wise decision based on your feelings for her."

He rolled his eyes at his friend regretting that one weak moment when he had admitted his feelings for Cameron although he was hoping Wilson had forgotten that conversation.

"Well she cant cope by herself as yet and I can control myself but the real question is, can SHE?"

Cracking a smirk, he winked at him.

" I think its good that your beginning to show some emotion toward her"

For the first time during the conversation, House become serious Wilson never thought it was possible.

"To tell you the truth Ever since that day when she was brought in, it made me think about the possibility that she may not have been here today and that thought scares me to death more than you could ever know."

He took a breath while Wilson took a seat next to him, listening intently to his friend.

"I cant explain it, sure when Stacy left I hated her she was a lot to me but this is different with Cameron I'm not sure if I can put it into words but when I could have lost her, a part of me felt like was lost as well"

House stands up and paces the room before leaning back on the door.

"Wow, Greg I hate to tell you tell because I'm not sure how your going to handle it.. But I think your in love . I always knew there was something strong between you two because you have always treated her different than the others, sometimes bad and sometimes good but its always different"

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever when in realty it probably was just a few minutes.

"Okay, enough of this seriousness otherwise I'm going to throw up so sickening"

Wilson laughed, figuring a comment like that had to come sooner or later as he wasn't the type to stay in a conversation like that for too long.

"So, how she doing?"

There was a lot he told Wilson but last night it wasn't his place to tell and I don't think she would want him to either.

"Well, its hard for her she is improving physically but emotionally she isn't doing very good but she has me, I think I'm the only one she trusts."

He nodded realizing that Cameron is definitely changing House weather he likes to admit it or not.

"Okay, well better get back to work… you two otherwise Cuddy will be looking to have your head"

Hey both walked out of the room, heading in separate directions House towards the Diagnostics Department and Wilson to Oncology.


	8. flashes and the truth

_Hey everyone, sorry this is so crap..the next one will be better, promise. Its so hot here and I think its affecting my brain.. Damn summer, lol_

**Part 8**

Since there hadn't been any urgent cases House had become extremely bored so after he had finished watching general hospital , he was in his office attempting to take a nap when Eric Forman came barging in.

"Am I interrupting?"

Forman asks him, but knew the answer already.

"If I was, would it make a difference?"

After seeing the look on his face he smirks.

"See, I thought not. Okay what is it?.."

Forman wasn't sure how he was going to say this but he knew he had to before Cameron brought it up.

"Uh..well its about Cameron"

He looked up at him now interested.

"Well Chase and I went to visit her when she was here yesterday right?. And um it got a little out of hand."

His face was now all straight and blank.

"Out of hand… how!"

It wasn't a question more like a demand.

"You see when she mentioned you Chase well. Got a little crazy because im not sure if you could see but he liked her and hated the fact that she liked you, he yelled but I got him to leave but the thing is she wanted to know a few things."

Okay now House was becoming extremely mad.. CHASE how could he… he liked her?. How could he NOT know.. Because he should know these things..

_Damn._

"Okay, what exactly did you tell her?"

_I will deal with Chase later._

Forman seems to be hesitating in going forward because he knew House and how he reacts to certain things.

"First you have got to understand that she wanted to know, and I couldn't explain about Chase unless I told her the rest"

"What did you tell her?"

He repeated, becoming irritated at this lack of response.

"I just kind of told her about your relationship if you can call it that with her, how you treated her and stuff also about your date that you went on after she came back to work. I just thought you should know in case she says something"

House just nodded then Forman left the room.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

He knew she would find out what went on between them sooner or later but she never mentioned it. Unless she was finding the right time.

_I should have thought about this before._

A stance of silence seemed to have taken over the room because before he knew it his head was talking to him.

_You stupid idiot, I knew this would come and hit you on the ass one of these days and looks like today is it._

Shut up how could I have known?

_I guess its not like you could have because she does have amnesia, but did you think someone wasn't going to talk to her about you?.. Because the rumors and you guys are legendary._

He stays silent unsure of how to respond to his own thoughts.

_You need to go talk to her._

He didn't need anymore persuasion he grabbed his cane and limped out of the office not expecting to bump into anyone, hoping he was safe. How wrong he was.

"Going somewhere Dr.House?"

That voice he knew only one person could irritate him like that. CUDDY. He should have found another way out.

"Oh Dr Cuddy, how fabulous to see you, lovely outfit got a hot date tonight?"

Winking at her, she just rolled her eyes at his comment while looking down at her low cut blue tight top and a skirt that showed off her curves.

"And that's none of your business, and you didn't answer my question"

Trying to move past her but she put a hand on his arm.

"And neither is where I'm going, so see you later"

Giving a wave he was off, he was hoping that she wouldn't be too mad tomorrow but then again he did have a good excuse.

Cuddy just gave up and let him go wondering sometimes why she even tries because he will do what he wants when he wants.

_Must be a good excuse._

With that thought she heads toward the elevator.

Cameron was sitting on the couch in the living room after finishing watching a talk show called 'jenny Jones' and the topic was " I love you but hate the way you treat me"

Watching this show reminded her of something at first she thought maybe it was her brain playing tricks on her but then she realized it was a memory.

"_You just couldn't love me…Its good…I'm happy for you"_

She blinked a few times trying to figure out if it was real closing her eyes she pictures that moment.. Who is she talking to?

_Scene closes in on House, he just looks at her and says nothing before she walks off._

"Oh god"

A key in the door, then opening a figure walks in she hears footsteps then something tapping against the floor.. A Cane.

"Cameron"

She turns and sees him walk toward her putting down his bag and sitting down next to her.

"Its you"

"Who else would it be? Santa Clause?"

He smiles, she doesn't.

"Are you okay?"

She blankly stares at him.

"Cameron?"

"What?"

He is concerned not knowing what has gotten into her, she was fine this morning.. The only solution is that something happened.

"What's wrong?"

He enquires with a worried look upon his face.

"Its going to be alright"

He rubs her shoulders but she freezes up and jumps away.

"_Its going to be alright, just sit back and relax you will enjoy this"_

_A voice says inside her head._

That voice where where do I know it from?

This was killing her.

"No, Its not."

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shh its going to take some time, we are going to get you some help for you to deal with things"

"Deal with things"

She repeated over and over like she had heard it before

" _There is only two ways I can deal with things one is in my control and that's to leave"_

"ahh"

He just looks at her, confused to what was happening.

"Hey , what's wrong?"

"These memories, I see of you and me"

He looks down afraid to look her in the eye.

"Cameron please look at me, I need to explain some stuff to you"

She averts her eyes toward him.

"About you and me?"

She asks calmly he has waited for the right time to bring this subject up to him but wasn't sure how.

"Yes"

"I know already"

He wasn't surprised about this but if foreman hadn't told him so then he would definitely be shocked at this news.

"yes, I know.. But you don't understand……"

He is unable to continue before she stops him with her hand.

"No, I do, its okay…Forman told me everything about us how I was fooling myself into thinking that you liked me but it was just wishful thinking…Last night I don't even know why you even kissed me back.. If you hated me so why did you even invite me to stay here"

Now she was on the verge of tears not able to stop herself, she keeps on rambling on and on.. Not letting him say a thing.

"That's it, I don't. I don't hate you…I love you damnit"

And to put an end to his revelation he forcefully grabs her by the shoulders splits her lips with his tongue and kisses her passionately and intense .


	9. She remembers

_I'm sorry for the people who have begged me to update.. Worked Friday and Saturday night and I was so buggered when I got home that I wasn't in a writing mood._

_Its Sunday 1:51am.. Hmm okay Monday early …lol.. Was my brothers birthday.. I had just finished writing this when I was going to go to bed.. But I found out my brother wasn't here, so I thought I might as well as post it. J_

_Thank you to Ellie 5121 , Houselove and jenloveshouse who gave me reviews from the last 2 chapters.. You guys rock._

_Hope you guys like this. J_

Its as if time has been frozen for these two people on a standstill as if nobody else was in the world but the two of them.

Cameron felt like she was in a movie where this scene was playing out with the two main characters but this was reality, her reality.

House had one hand at her waist and the other up at her neck needing to feel the closeness, their skin touching in one way or another.

He could tell she was surprised and shocked at her late response to his kiss but once she got over it which took a minute he felt her mouth open allowing him access to explore her tongue and the rest of her mouth.

As she began to respond to him her arms automatically wrapped around his neck bringing him closer toward her .

Minutes later they separated with lack of oxygen, out of breath Cameron was the first to speak.

"Wow….That was…."

For someone that could talk was great at it actually she was speechless trying to find the right words if there was any,

"Amazing I think is the word your looking for"

But instead he took the words right from her mouth.

_Heh he should know he was just in there._

She just nodded in agreement while blushing seeing him smirking back at her still having his hand at her wait.

_If he continues to do touch me I think I will explode _

She thinks to herself feeling his touch at her bottom half of her body.

"Cameron"

The smile from his face turned and he became all serious while she looked up at hm once again.

"About before what I said…"

_Oh god now he is going to tell me he wants to take it back and that he wants to go back being friends or whatever the hell we were, what was I thinking?.. Why did I kiss him back?.. Because you love him stupid.._

She fought these thoughts at the back of her mind hoping in her delusion that she didn't say any out loud without noticing.

"You didn't mean them its okay"

Frowning turning away from him unable to see the alarming look upon his face .

"Cameron, no of course I meant them"

Taking her hands within his own making sure she looks at him before he continues.

"Oh..I just thought…"

"Listen to me, You wont remember this but I was once involved in a relationship with this woman.. Stacey she uhh left me after my accident and that pretty much killed me inside so I forced myself to shut off any emotion from then out.

And I had to protect my heart from being hurt again because I figured it would happen sooner or later as I compared everyone to her and assumed they would do what she did."

He could see genuine concern in her eyes and knew he was right about her not that he had any doubts , but well you never can tell .

"That is Until I met you"

Beginning to caress her cheek with one hand , clearing his throat and then continues on.

"You are someone I never expected to meet at first I figured you were too nice for your own good and over time it was affecting me, I was becoming Nicer which is something people do not describe me as when they think of the arrogant doctor.

You see once I had a feeling that I was beginning to feel something for you and I knew you liked me for some unknown reason I had to turn off everything. I had to convince you I was the bastard that everyone says I am and for which killed me when I looked in your eyes that night on our date as I told you some things I shouldn't have.

I didn't mean them it was just an excuse to get you to get away from me and it had worked, but then the moment you were laying in the ER I knew I couldn't lose you and had to face up to my feelings."

She didn't know what to say.

"Uh House…"

He just ignored her and continued because he knew if he didn't say this now he never would.

" You once asked me if I liked you at that moment I was scared out of my mind because I did like you nonetheless of what I had said, words you don't always believe."

This time she interrupted him and succeeded.

"So..um you do like me then?"

She asked him with hope in her eyes.

"No"

His face was blank for a minute.

"I love you"

She smiled, her lips curling at the sides her eyes shinning brightly.

This time he had stopped to let her take in everything he had said so far and wait for her response that's if she wasn't too speechless to form up some words.

"And I love you"

Initiating the next moment following his lead and bringing her lips forward planting them on his own for a second before she collapses.

"Cameron"

House checks her pulse trying to wake up trying to determine what just happened.

Her eyes were closed, heart rate was fine.

"_Everybody likes you"_

"_Do you?"_

_She asks him, stepping forward now inches away from his face._

"_I need to know"  
"No"_

_Her eyes drop to the floor in disappointment as she turns and walks away._

_As if a hundred different memories flashing through her mind, from her childhood playing kiss chasey at birthday parties with friends to University from getting married her husband dying then finally onto working for Dr. Greg House._

_The set of memories were the most clear, she could see every look every person and every word._

_Everything comes flooding back to her like a lightening bolt making her head spin round and round as if she was on a rollercoaster._

"Cameron"

She began to stir her eyes flutter open seeing the concern look on House's face he wondered what just happened.

"Are you alright?"

He enquired taking his palm and feeling her forehead for some kind of fever.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think"

She thought she heard him let out a sigh .

"Good because I don't want anything to happen to you again"

It just occurred to her.

"Greg.. I mean House I remember"

His eyes widen in shock unable to comprehend what she just said was real.

"What?.. Did you just say that you remember..?.. What exactly?"

He couldn't help but ask these questions trying not to get his hopes up.

"Everything, I remember my whole life… and You"

She added the last part in for his benefit, waiting for a reaction.

"Do you really?"

Now he was mocking her which he knew he could, he shouldn't but that doesn't stop him .

"Oh yes"

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital for a checkup just in case"

She instantly shook her head and he knew she was stubborn , he didn't think she needed to but just felt like it to get her riled up.

"Okay okay, you don't need to go"

"So as I was saying before I went unconscious"

She smiled at him, he knew full well what she was getting at but he just felt like playing along for a bit.

"And just what would that be?"

He let out a chuckle. Man he loved playing her like this what he does best.

"You know full well…"

"Why don't you refresh my memory and I'm sure it will come back to me"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempt to get her to kiss him again. Always pushing my buttons.

"If you say so"

"I love you Greg"

He stays silent then raises an eyebrow.

"Who said you can start calling me Greg huh?"

Shutting her mouth she wonders if she went too far although she saw the smirk on his face.

"Oh come on ALLISON I'm just kidding, I suppose it would be okay."

He winked at her, while laughing again.

"Hey!"

As if on queue she suddenly cracked up in hysterics so much that her ribs started to hurt from laughter.

"Shut up otherwise your going to kill me"

Instead of making her laugh more, Greg planted his tongue down her mouth engulfing in her lips moving against his own.

From what was meant to be a sweet but violent kiss it turned into more that made them both wanting more.

The passion ensued their heart rates pumped twice as much as before, before he knew what he was doing Greg had his hands under her shirt getting off on her baby soft smooth skin, while she was beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait a minute before things get out of control"

He was the first to speak breaking from the kiss.

"What's so bad about getting out of control"

She had sex in her eyes they both did and that was the problem, he wanted more for her wanted their first time to be special she deserved that.

"We cant do this, now here and not now"

Cameron was just confused not knowing what the problem was.

"If its something your not able to do.. Then.."

He then cut her off before she finished that sentence.

"Don't even think about it"

Covering her mouth with one hand.

"I can definitely do it, there is no problem in that area trust me on that"

Staring at him like she was a lost puppy.

" Then?"

She waited for him to go on and explain the problem because if it was up to her .. Well she was definitely ready, willing and able.

"I just want it to be special when it happens and not on the couch rushed because I want to take everything slowly cherishing every moment, savoring every minute"

She couldn't help but smile at her caring nature and tenderness.

"Oh, well. You know it isn't necessary"

But there was no arguing with him about this or pretty much anything it was usually his way or no way.

"Oh course its necessary , so tonight I'm going to plan something special so I want you to go shopping or something, unless you don't feel up to it?"

Slapping him playfully, she thought he must have been joking.

"Of course I'm up to it, who wouldn't say no to shopping"

_Knew that would get her, works like a charm._

He smiled to himself.

"Okay, so go. Leave.. Now before I change my mind"

Standing up grabbing her bag from the table she walked through the front door, but not before looking back at him once again.

"I love you"

"yeah I love you.. And now go, move it woman.."

She rolled her eyes turned around and left.

_Geez never thought it would be that hard to get a girl to go shopping.. And now onto the plan._

Grabbing the phone on the nearby table he dialed a familiar number having known it by heart for many years now.

"Hello"

"Yeah its me, Wilson get your arse over here now I need your help with something"

"Right now?"

"yes , now.."

"Alright .. Fine.. I'll be right there"

"Good, bye"

"Bye"  
Placing the receiver down on the hook he took his cane and walked over to a chest of drawers located in the corner of the room.

_Cookbooks.._

Taking one out of the drawer he looks on the inside cover.

_Greg,_

_Take care of these and remember never give away any family recipe's _

_Love_

_Mom._

Smiling at the memory of when she gave it to him right after college hoping he would meet someone special he would cook for and these recipe's would go on for generations.

_Time to get to work._

And with that, he limps toward the kitchen.


	10. The help Needed

Title: That fatal Night

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own House or any of the characters. They belong to Fox and the writers for this show.

Summary: Cameron endures a tragedy, and tries to move past it.. But can she? And will House admit how he truly feels when there is a chance he might lose her?.

Author Note: Wow, I'm sorry guys that it has been forever for a update.. I just didn't have any muse for writing this..or just didn't know how. But, now I have a chapter done.. And hopefully the rest will come easier.

Oh and i have to credit, my work comix comedy cellar, this is where i got the menu for the meal prepared in this chapter, cus i suck at trying to find any good recipe's. its good food though, not easy working somewhere and you cant eat the food your looking at. lol

Part 10

The kitchen was a complete mess which consisted on Pots and Pans on the floor as if they had been thrown about, Ingredients here and there on the bench, almost out of their packets.

House had somehow made his way onto the floor while attempting to go through cookbooks trying to find the perfect meal to cook for Cameron.

"_Why cant this be easy, cookbooks are meant to have the best recipes and knowing how to make them… if only I can find something._

_This is harder than I imagined."_

Between his thoughts in his head and trying unsuccessfully to find a recipe he decided to take a break before continuing again, so he slowly laid on the tiled floor of the kitchen among the disaster he had created.

"_And if I don't find something soon, there is going to be more than a disaster on my hands"_

There wasn't but a minute two at the most that he had to relax before a noise came buzzing into his head like an annoying bee.

_Knock, Knock._

There sounds again, he thought not wanting to find out what the heck was it so attempting to block it out as if it were a dream. He closes his hands over his ears.

"Hello? Anyone home… House?"

A voice, familiar yet annoying voice calls out to him.

He groans tapping at the floor.

_Maybe if I were silent the person would leave._

But before he could finish his train of thought the person became a reality stepping foot into his territory.

"What are you doing?"

House opens his eyes then making a face up toward him.

"Well, what does it look like Jimmy dear?"

He mocks his friend.

"Well for one you are on the ground."

"Very astute "

James Wilson rolls his eyes at him, not knowing why exactly made him come over here in the first place.

Oh right, the man needed HIS help and knowing House as he does it had to be bad and damn worth observing for himself.

"Oh get yourself up, you called me here remember? That is unless you don't need my help after all with…. With whatever it is that you are doing"

He looks around the room which in his opinion had looked like a bomb of some kind had hit it which was never a good thing.

"Right. Okay, well.. I know this may sound very unlike me because, well it is but the thing is"

He pauses for a moment and and scratches his head.

"I'm doing something for her"

Now avertered his eyes toward the ground as an attempt to look at his friend's expression

"Her?.. Cameron . Her?"

Wilson knew it was the truth but somehow found it strange that House was expression some sort of feeling toward her yet it wasn't words but good enough, for the moment.

"Yes"

Wilson smiled knowing full well that he had him where exactly he wanted him.

_God im good, he's going to thank me someday with knowing the truth, but then he may kill me.. On the other hand._

"Okay, well. What kind of something?"

"Dinner…"

House mumbled something else but he wasn't able to make out what it was.

"Well, For one I sure hope this dinner certainly goes better than the last date you took her on, least I remind you."

Wilson smirked up at him, making House rolls his eyes ..

"I know I know , she wont make me forget it"  
This was the first time Wilson remember and with that knowledge his body made him jump.

"She remembers?"

He nods with a kind of smile on his face.

"Ohh wait, now what was that?"

Looking at him intently.

"What was what?"

He asks playing innocent.

"Don't give me that. I know you better than anyone, was that a smile I saw just flash upon your face."

But he didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Oh my god, You love her, don't you?"

He stays silent but knew that his eyes say it all.

"Wow, I knew this.. But wow. I never thought you had it in you to admit it"

"Well I didn't"

A smirk curves on the left side of his lips.  
"Maybe not, but you do."

"Tell anyone and you're a dead man"

Jimmy Wilson laughed suddenly at Greg House's attempt to lightheartly threaten him.

"Nice, Jail time for you may up your reputation"

"Don't worry, I wont stay a thing Mum's the word."

Trying to change the subject of the day and to spare his life Wilson moves and picks up a book from the floor.

"So I assume your looking for something to cook for her?"

He asks an irritated House.

"Yeah, but no luck. I have no idea what she would like or hate, hell I realize I know nothing about her which sucks in my case"

"Well, you have had plenty of time to get to know her but you refused to remember"

House rubbed his temples.

"Right, no lectures okay? Just help me find something she will be back soon"

Wilson was slightly confused.

"Back?.. From where exactly?"

"Shopping"

Wilson flipped through page after page but stopped to stare at House open mouthed.

"You, Sent her shopping?"

He nodded, looking confused.

"Something wrong with that?"

Wilson shook his head but laughed

"Not if you don't want to ever expect her back"

House's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"My god you really don't know women do you?"

"Says the man who has been married 3 times"  
"I'm kidding but you don't have to worry.. How long has she been gone?"

House thinks for a moment.

"Two Hours"

"Crap, Okay we have to do this fast"

House walks to the fridge to take out 2 beers then hands one to Wilson.

"Why? I thought you said she wont be back for awhile?"  
"Well, but if the time exceeds 2 hrs then it may be a matter if time, so lets do this.. You go and organize the table with Flowers. Candles and I'll do this"

Without another word House left to do as he said, opening a cupboard that contained the necessities that was stored from when Stacy lived there but was never used.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hour later, Wilson had finished preparing the food which he had made a mixture of things taken from House's Mom's cookbook.

SUPREME OF CHICKEN FLORENTINE(Moist breast of chicken filled with fresh spinach, ricotta cheese, selected herbs served in a creamy butter and chive sauce.)

And for Desert ICE CREAM GATEAU COPACABANA (Rich vanilla ice cream with sugared nuts marinated glace fruit & honey smothered between rum soaked chocolate sponge.)

House had the dining and living area perfectly setted out, even Wilson himself was impressed by the work that was put in.

The candles surrounded the living room completely, the lights were dim, one red rose on each side of each single candle making it intimate.

There were rose petals leading from the front door, to the dining around, to the living room then finally to the bedroom, where rose petals covered the bed.

"House. What.."

Wilson was unable to finish his sentence before seeing the setting.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Who knew you could be a romantic"

He commented sarcastically, half joking.

"Yeah, right get over it, so we're done?"

House then looks at his watch to make sure of the time.

"Oh damn, she will probably be back any minute"

Taking one look around to make sure that everything is perfect, Cameron will melt if not faint when she sees this.

"Yeah, looks great. Okay, I'll get going, have fun. And let me know how it goes… uhh..well G rated anyway"

He fakes a cough, half through his words while winking then turns around and walks through the front door.

_Cant wait to see the outcome, she wont know what hit her.  
_


	11. paradise

-1Chapter 11

After 2 or more hours of shopping like crazy Cameron opens the door to House's Apartment with bags in her hands.

"Hello?"

She calls out after noticing the darkened place, which was totally isolated from what it seemed to her.

After closing the front door she leaves her bags on the couch in the living room while trying to turn on some lights but they seem to not be working.

_Hmm Blackout? _ She thinks but that didn't seem right because the Mall seemed fine just 10 minutes ago.

"House? Are you here?"

She called again , but this time her voice sounded worried , concerned and scared.. Especially after everything she had been through in the last month.

But then something totally unexpected happened that she would never have guessed if she didn't see it with her own two eyes.

"Welcome back"

A candle is lightened, hen two.. Then the whole area is full of lit candles as if by magic.

Cameron looks around in awe had she never seen anything so amazing in her whole life.

"Wow"

Was all she could muster, unable to form a sentence to her reaction.

He then comes forward and looking at him, he was in a white suit… a suit, seemed weird for him but Gorgeous as well.

"You look.. Handsome"

She smiled, then paused to look at herself realizing she was underdressed

"Thanks, go get dressed as dinner will be ready any minute now"

He pointed toward the kitchen.

"Oh alright"

She blushed then went into her room with her bags of shopping to get dressed, but what should she wear?. This is going to be hard.

While Cameron was getting ready, House made sure everything was in place and all that and then waited for her by her door.

"Ahh you surprised me"

She was taken aback after finding him stalking her outside the door, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Sorry, just wanted to see…"

Unable to finish his sentence as he looked at her.

"Wow."

He was speechless, she looked amazing.

Cameron had decided on the spaghetti strap, black dress with a low cut at the back.

She had curves something he hadn't noticed, well that was a lie because he had but not like this.

"Beautiful"

His mouth was still open from awe although he had to remind himself to shut it before she took off running out of the House.

"Thank - you."

She then took his arm as they walked toward the dining area. After he seated her, he brought out the food.

"This looks Great, I didn't know you knew how to cook"

He smirked.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't know I can do"

She had to give him that one.

"This is true but I am hoping to find out."

He looked down at the table a little uncomfortable because he wasn't used to hearing stuff like that, compliments and such.

"So I see you certainly remembered how to shop"

Cameron laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, well I don't think anyone wouldn't remember that."

He laughed also.

"True"

After they had finished eating Cameron decided that she wanted to dance, he felt this and was reluctant.

"Don't think that would be a good idea considering."

He said, then averted his gaze toward the table, the floor anything but looking at her.

"Consider what exactly? Your not dead or paralyzed. So what if you have a little tick in your leg that means nothing."

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Uh…"

She stood up and lent a hand but he paused .

"Oh come on I'm not going to bite"

She said playfully, smiling contently.

"How do I know that"

He replied back.

She laughed at his sarcasm it was one of the things she loved about him the way he said things and made them funny.

"You can lean on me"

He finally gave up and took her hand as he limped over to the middle of the room, putting his hands on her waist she helped him lean his weight on her as they swayed back and forth to the music.

He hadn't tried this after what happened to his leg because he was afraid of what would happen.

By the end of the night both were relaxed and content until the awkward moment where they came face to face, just inches apart from each other.

"Cam…."

He stuttered trying to find any words to say just anything.

"Shh"

She whispered into his ear and taking her hands she wrapped them around his neck therefore bringing her mouth into hers.

He paused in shock at first then his body took over for his senses, pushing her against the wall.

He slipped his tongue between her teeth and into her sensual mouth wanting, needing to explore every inch of her .

One hand was on the wall so that he didn't fall but the other roamed her silky brown hair moving toward her neck.

Things suddenly become heated as they both felt it when they separated.

But no words were spoken everything was all clear, he just held out his hand and led her toward the bedroom.

At first when she entered the room and seeing the candles beautifully lit and the rose petals paid out on the ground and the bed covers she was utterly speechless unable to speak a word.

"WOW"

She finally muttered in an attempt to clear her throat.

"You like?"

He asked her nervously.

"Its beautiful"

Half smiled he began to undo her clothes piece by piece until she was dead naked in front of him.

He had never seen someone like perfect and beautiful the way she does right now.

She in return does the same until they are both under the covers, he kisses her neck trailing butterfly kisses along her collarbone then leading up to her mouth.

His hands travel along her body until they were ready to proceed further.

She wound her legs around his waist while he slowly entered her, he watched for her expression on her face to see whether she was hurting or not.

Getting the green light from her he then proceeded to continue as her breathing became more rapid than usual, heart beating violently and moaning as he pushed deep inside her.

She tilted her head back in ecstasy , reaching for his face she takes it into her two bare hands rolling her hands through his hair and bringing her lips up to his own pressing down in a passionate embrace as they get into a rhythm .

Awhile later she falls down on her back from exhaustion in an attempt to catch her breath.

Laying on her side, they lay there in joy knowing that they were as happy as anyone can be and the term ' happiness' is not overrated, this is where they are.

Like a tropical paradise, bit whereas in this scenario their paradise is each other and nothing can get better than that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did ya guys think?..I havent been feeling this fic much these days.. Maybe cus house hasn't been on since nov.. but since it will be back this week.. Maybe I'll be able to write more.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I'm not good with love scenes so hope its ok..**

**xox**


End file.
